


Cielo stellato

by Moonie_21



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_21/pseuds/Moonie_21
Summary: Adam is reading a journal and a quote catches his attention: “I confess, I do not know why, but looking at the stars always makes me dream”
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 16





	Cielo stellato

t’s Saturday morning, the day dedicated to the breakfast outing. Adam and Nigel are in the usual cafe, the one just at the corner of their street. While Nigel is ordering, Adam is reading a journal and a quote catches his attention: “I confess, I do not know why, but looking at the stars always makes me dream”.

Adam looks at the page for few moments—when he looks at the stars he doesn’t dream, the concept of dreaming with open eyes for him is too abstract—although it does make him relaxed and calm. Adam supposes, in some ways, he can understand what this person is saying. He looks harder at the page, and finally sees who attribution for the quote: Vincent Van Gogh. It’s a promotion for the traveling exhibition in town, opening next week. While the engine of his brain are in full throttle, Nigel comes to the table with two coffee, a bagel and a donut. The sound of the tray setting on the table awakens Adam from his thoughts, and he looks up at Nigel with wide eyes. Nigel is a little bit confused by Adam’s expression, but he knows his little spaceman, so he asks, “what’s up, gorgeous?”.

Adam looks thoughtful for a couple of seconds, then, “do you like art exhibits, Nigel?” Taken aback by the question, Nigel takes his time to settle in his chair. “I don’t know if I can say that I like that sort of shit, but I went to a couple of exhibitions in the past. Are you interested in one?” Without answering, Adam turns the journal towards Nigel and points to the article. Nigel follows to what his spaceman is pointing to, and reads. “So you want to go see a Van Gogh exhibit? Are you sure, darling?” Adam pauses and considers, there will be a large crowd, noise, and many other unpleasant things, but he wants to see if that man saw what Adam sees everytime he looks at the sky. So, smiling to Nigel, he says, “Yes, I’m sure Nigel.”


End file.
